


Devoted

by imthepunchlord



Series: Hey, Little Butterfly [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, F/M, IT'LL BE SAD, Sad, You Have Been Warned, agnst, akuma caused through rejection, akuma fic, beware of reading, i have hurt the children, sad fic, that's probably more bitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/pseuds/imthepunchlord
Summary: When Marinette's hurt over Adrien's rejection, a certain self proclaimed knight rushes in to help her. Only it's not Chat Noir.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic, but damn a hard one to write. This only has 5 chapters, each at least 4 pages long, but it took like about a month to finish. But it's done! Or at least, I'm ready to deem it done.
> 
> Beware of sadness. And a bittersweet ending.

Adrien felt sick. He felt like he could throw up with how painfully his insides were twisting, with how much his chest hurt. He was choking on words, words he didn't want to reveal or utter, words he knew that were going to hurt and that… that was the last thing he wanted. But at the same time, he had to utter them.

He had to share the truth.

But just trying to bring them up was like bile on his tongue.

He, he didn't quite know what to do with himself, standing before her, watching her hunch up and shrink down, seeing the light leave her light blue eyes as an understanding washed over her at his silent struggle.

He wanted to laugh.

Of course she'd catch on.

He didn't even need to breath a word for her to understand.

Adrien felt cold.

He felt sick.

He wanted to crack a joke, make her smile, make her laugh but nothing came to mind.

And he knew nothing would help.

"Marinette," he uttered, his voice weak and strained, instinctively reaching for her, desiring to comfort her, to pull her into the tightest hug he could give and try and hide her from all the sadness coming for her.

Only she drew away from his reach, hunching up and curling in on herself.

He paused, hurt and upset and just… at a loss on what to do.

What his instincts were screaming him to do.

What logic harshly pointed out.

He couldn't comfort her like he wanted.

There was the glaring factor that he was the source of that sadness.

Would a hug from him help?

Would it even give her comfort or just cause more pain?

What can he do?

What should he do?

He didn't want this.

He didn't want to hurt her.

But he can't…

"I'm, I'm sorry. I…" Adrien trailed, moving his hand to rub the back of his neck, shuffling on his feet, at a loss on what to do, what to say. How can he make this better? What can he do? Anything? There had to be something.

He gave a start when she spoke, her voice so shaky and quivering. That tone... Adrien felt like he had just been stabbed.

"N-no. It's, i-it's o-ok…"

Adrien grimaced.

No.

No it wasn't.

She was hurting and he was the cause of it.

That, that should never happen.

It shouldn't be like this.

His whole form hunched up, watching her take a few shaky steps back, listening to her stutter and utter, "It, it was si-silly… I, thanks, I'm, I'm sor-sorry-"

"No, Marinette, wait, I, I'm sorr-"

She only shook her head at him, forcing a shaky smile, trying to reassure him, but looking ready to bolt. Looking ready to cry. His body moved on it's own, instincts screaming to pull her into a hug, hold her close and tightly, to reassure her, to make it better.

But Marinette drew away before he could touch her, looking down to the ground, sullen.

And Adrien didn't pursue, just so torn and unsure on how he can make this better. How to comfort her.

Should he give her space?

Should he hug her?

He did try to reassure, his steps following her, hands moving to reach once again, set to console her. "You, you are amazing Marinette, you are! But-"

"I need t-to go," she uttered, wrapping her hands around herself, turning and hurrying away. Leaving Adrien to stare after her, pained and lost on what to do. His hands dropped to his side, watching her go.

Should he follow?

Should he leave her alone?

He, he didn't know.

How, how does he make this better?

What can he do?

"Plagg, what, what do I do…?" he asked, shaken.

He felt the kwami shift against him, peeking out and peering after Marinette. Plagg advised in a calm low tone, "Leave her be."

"But she-"

"She's going to want alone time," Plagg declared, dropping down into the pocket.

Adrien drooped, unsure. If Plagg was sure… Adrien ran a hand over his face, then sliding it back to rub his neck, really, really unsure about this, his insides churning.

He still felt sick.

* * *

Marinette didn't come to school.

Alya wasn't there either.

When he looked to Nino, his eyes pained and worried, the boy only shook his head, whispering, "They're taking a break from school today."

Adrien slumped in his seat, laying on crossed arms and staring dully down at his desktop.

Nino leaned over, frowning as he eyed him. "You ok?" he asked.

"Probably better than Marinette," Adrien dully murmured.

He didn't get his heart crushed.

He didn't get hurt by a close friend.

Adrien closed his eyes, grimacing. He felt Nino slide a hand along his shoulders, reassuring. "Nette'll be ok. She just needs a little time. She's a tough girl."

Adrien nodded.

Nino gave his shoulders a squeeze. "It's not your fault. It just… happens. I know from personal experience."

No he didn't, Adrien wanted to huff out.

He didn't know this feeling of rejecting a good friend.

Didn't know the feeling of being rejected by a friend since technically Marinette never rejected him.

Thinking about it just made Adrien more stir crazy, more frustrated, more twitchy.

Instinct was pushing him to drop by, to do what he could to help her.

Logic said to stay away, that she needed time.

He was so torn up, he wanted to pace, wanted to pull at his hair, wanted…

He had to do something!

Adrien moved with the feeling, getting up and hurrying out of class, ignoring the surprised looks peering after him. He walked past Bustier, ignoring her call after him. He was too locked up in his own little world. He only snapped out of it when little claws pushed at his chest.

He looked down, seeing Plagg frown at him. "Calm down," the kwami bid, "you freaking out isn't going to help this."

"Freaking out?" Adrien snapped, "That's what you call this?"

"Fine, overreacting," Plagg corrected, zipping out and crossing his arms, staring down at the boy. He warned, "You're going to make this worse than it already is Kid."

"I hurt my friend Plagg!"

"So you'd rather live a lie of a one sided relationship?"

"No!" Adrien snapped.

"The damage's done," Plagg bid, looking away, his whiskers curling. "Stop thinking about, stop stressing about it. It'll pass soon enou-"

"How helpful," Adrien muttered, walking past the kwami.

Plagg peered after him, grimacing.

Times like these he wished Tikki were here. She was better at handling this emotional stuff. All his years and Plagg was still at a loss on what to do outside basic advice. Advice most his holders never wanted to hear when it was time to give it.

The kwami moved to pursue his holder, only to freeze when he heard the pound of feet of a late student.

Uh oh.

Plagg dove up towards the ceiling, out of sight and watching the late student rush past.

He drifted down, and hurried after Adrien.

Only to slow and tense when he couldn't find Adrien anywhere.

The boy was gone.

He didn't know where Adrien was.

And he was currently upset, with no kwami to guard against akumas.

Oh no.

With a nervous twitch of his whiskers, Plagg darted off, scrambling to find his chosen.

Where could he be?

* * *

In the gym was where Adrien be, using his saber outside his fencing gear, slashing at the air, moving a bit wildly like he was Chat and in a fight, facing some invisible opponent he had no name for. Just to move, just to get this frustration out, just to slash away at air, like that could beat away this situation.

It wasn't enough, Adrien knows, but it felt good.

It was an outlet.

And he needed an outlet right now.

Adrien stopped, breathing hard, his saber pointed outwards, tip pressing against the chest of the invisible opponent.

His mind flashed to Marientte, the hurt and sorrow in her blue eyes, her form shrinking down, looking so small and breakable and-

He gave the air a wild slash, frustrated.

Marinette should never look like that.

She was fierce.

She was strong.

She was kind.

She was amazing and should never look like that and he made her look like that and…

He drooped, the tip of his saber chirping as it hit the ground. Adrien swept his bangs aside, feeling tired and agitated.

It wasn't enough.

Adrien wasn't satisfied with this.

He wanted to do something.

Had to do something to make this right, to remove this heaviness from his shoulders, to see her smiling again, to see her strong and sure of herself, holding herself so high. There had to be something he could do…

_"Nothing's sadder than seeing a princess hurt."_

Adrien gave a start, eyes widening.

Then he slumped, his chest aching. "Nothing," he agreed.

_"And to be the one to hurt her,"_ the voice trailed, mournful and sad, the tone going out to Adrien, understanding and patient.

"I want to make it better," Adrien told the voice, tightening his grip on the foil's handle.

He had to make it better.

_"I can give you the chance,"_ the voice offered.

"I can make it better?" Adrien asked, hopeful.

_"You can, if you do something in return for me."_

Adrien paused, aware of a light, comfortable weight on his finger.

In the back of his mind, there was a whisper that he shouldn't, he knows the price, and he shouldn't accept or agree to this.

But Marientte's hurt expression flashed before his eyes again, the droop of her form, like a dying ember that was once a beautiful flame.

He became resolute.

He couldn't leave that flame so weak, so fragile.

He had to make it better.

Get his princess back on her feet.

"I accept."

_"Go to her, Sir Night."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A knight has come to a distressed princess.

Marinette woke, heavy, dazed, and tired. Her cheeks felt stiff, she felt gross, she felt like a mess. She groaned, running a hand over her face, grimacing. She glanced over, finding Alya still passed out beside her, snoring slightly, her red hair a matted mess around her. Marinette shifted, sidling up towards Alya, wrapping her up in a hug, gripping her shirt and pressing her face into Alya's shoulder.

She closed her eyes, just focusing on the heater that was Alya, focused on the smells in the room, the smell of fabrics, of sweets, butter, and bread. Of Alya, smelling like summer, sweat, and books. It was familiar. It was comforting.

And when she drew near, her knee jabbing at Alya's thigh, the sleeping girl gave her a lazy whack, murmuring, "Stop fighting Marinette."

A weak, amused, shaky smile slid up Marinette's lips, murmuring back, "I'm not that bad."

Alya just moaned in response, pulling on of Marinette's pillows closer, letting the dark haired girl snuggle up and hold her tightly.

Marinette opened her eyes, staring at the threads that held Alya's shirt together, feeling soft, small paws wiping Marinette's hair about.

There was a light touch and a soft whisper. "Good morning."

Marinette rubbed her face against Alya's shirt, sighing.

Tikki continued to play with Marinette's hair, soothing and patient, letting her holder have this moment.

It'll pass, Tikki knows.

It'll get better.

It'll just take a bit of time.

And she and Alya will be here to help Marinette reach that point. Tikki spared a glance to the windows, resolute.

Hawkmoth wasn't going to get her chosen.

And thankfully, her chosen wasn't upset enough to act out, for Hawkmoth to reach out for her.

Tikki took it positively.

It was just going to take a bit of time-

Tikki gave a start when Alya shifted, and darted towards the cat pillow, hiding behind it. Alya stretched out, humming loudly, then twisted around, wrapping Marinette up in a hug. She mumbled out, "How much sleep did you get?"

Marinette shrugged. "Four hours?"

She yawned.

"Go back to sleep."

"Been trying."

Alya rubbed her shoulders, reached up and started to play with her hair, loose and free of pigtails. Marinette relaxed under the gentle pulls and tugs, her scalp tingling pleasantly from the play. With well practiced eased, Alya started to weave Marinette's hair into a loose braid, her hands easily moving the short strands about, not even needing to watch what she was doing as she shaped it.

It was relaxing.

The moment slow and calming.

Nothing else in the world but them.

It was perfect.

It was what Marinette needed.

Only to be broken when a growl gurgled up in the air, giving the two a start.

Marinette cracked a small smile while Alya sat up, stretching. "You want anything?" Alya asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"You should eat," Alya said, wiping Marinette's bangs aside.

"Not hungry," Marinette murmured.

"I'm bringing you up something anyway," Alya decided, wiggling her way down the bed, "or at least some tea."

Marinette hummed, and rolled over to the now empty space, trying to grab what she could of the body heat Alya left behind.

As soon as the trapdoor closed, Tikki popped out once more, her smile gentle. "How are you doing?" she asked, drifting down, wiping Marinette's bangs aside.

Marinette sighed, "Tired."

Tikki nodded. It was to be expected. Rejections are exhausting. "It'll pass," the kwami reassured.

Marinette sat up, tiredly looking to Tikki, leaning back on Ches. Marinette moved to ask for how long, when it would get better, only to pause when there was a thud above, one that sounded from the balcony.

Tikki and Marinette shared an alarm look, and Tikki dove down, wiggling down into the shirt's pocket.

Alert, Marinette grabbed the closest pillow, ready to fight whoever would come onto her balcony.

There were only two that could reach it.

Chat and an akuma.

Marinette wasn't in the mood for the latter.

The cat, she would not mind seeing, conscious that Chat can perk up her day sometimes.

When a dark figure peeked down from her trapdoor, and she saw familiar green eyes, Marinette relaxed.

It was Chat.

It was just Chat.

She didn't know why he was visiting, but at least it was him.

She stumbled up, the mattress sinking and shifting under her weight. She pushed the trapdoor open, greeting, "Hey-"

She stiffened, freezing at the sight before her.

It wasn't Chat.

This wasn't her partner.

At a lazy glance, it seemed so.

He was dressed in black, the green of his eyes bright and lovely, his hair a classical mess, and two points sticking out of his head looking like cat ears.

But that's where similarities end.

In an attire similar to Chat's, though a bit with an medieval theme, his cat ears set on the mask, standing tall and proud on top of the black mask he wore, easy to mistake for Chat's ears. There was a small golden bell that kept a blue scarf clasped around his neck, one that stretched longer than a scarf should over the akuma's back, and Marinette blinked to see the edge of the scarf move like a tail, curling and rolling about.

She gripped the edge of her trapdoor's opening, watching the akuma, her mind flying.

The akuma smiled, holding out a familiar clawed gloved hand. "Marinette," he whispered, his voice fond, his shoulders hunched up, almost looking shy.

She gulped, leaning back a bit, eyes wide. "Ad-Adrien…?"

Her mind went blank, her body feeling cold.

No way. There was no way.

That, this, this was impossible. Adrien couldn't be, how could he be...

His smile grew, green eyes shining. He gently took her hand, correcting, "Sir Night actually. Here to help my Princess."

Marinette stared at him, surprised, brow furrowing.

Princess?

Adrien never called her Princess.

The only one that ever called her Princess was-

Marinette jerked back when he reached for her.

Sir Night paused, his smile small and patient. "I'm not going to hurt you," he promised. "I'm here to help. To make it better." Just as he should. A good knight always cares for his princess.

Marinette shakily reassured, "I-I have help, th-thanks though Adri-S-Sir Night." With a frown, she asked, "What, what happened? Why are you?"

"You were upset," he said, making her squeak as he scooped her up, easily sliding her through the trapdoor, and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I was so bothered that you were upset. I had to make it better some how."

She was tense in his arms, then relaxed, slumping against the warm body that held her. She gave a small shake of her head, murmuring, "You can't."

He tightened his grip on her for a moment. "I can," he said.

"You can't Adrien," she said. "I, you… you can't make this better."

It was amazing and touching that he wanted to, that he cared and was upset to hurt her feelings. It was so touching and the fact filled her with such warmth and happiness, but it also brought in so much pain at the reminder of yesterday. That no matter how sweet his efforts were there was nothing he can do.

It, it was just life.

It was something neither had control over. And she was touched knowing that he was upset with this but… this was nothing he could do to help, nothing he could do to make this better. She, they, they both just needed time.

It wasn't ideal but it was the truth.

She'll get better, past her rejection, they'll be solid friends she knows they will.

They just, she just needed time.

She gave his arm a squeeze, allowing herself to lean into this embrace, offer comfort back to him of this truth, this reality that there was nothing he could do.

In the back of her mind, responsibility poked her.

Adrien was an akuma.

As sweet as his efforts were, she couldn't leave him like this.

Ladybug had to take care of him.

A task she wasn't emotionally up for.

She felt him tighten his hold on her, resting his cheek on top of her head.

Quietly, she murmured, "You should go see Ladybug." She felt him shift, perking at the name. "She needs to cleanse you Adrien."

"I would love to see Ladybug," Sir Night murmured, his voice laced with such fondness and admiration, it made Marinette squirm in his hold, trying to get a look at him, see his expression.

Only to squeak when he shifted her in his arms, holding her up bridal style as he stood. "But I need to help you first!"

Marinette scrambled, "Adrien you can't-"

"It's not impossible Princess!" he declared a wink.

She instinctively grabbed his shoulders as he moved, carrying his Princess away to where he thinks he could help make her happy again, ignoring her protests, so set on this idea that he can make it all better.

She'll see.

Sir Night knows she will.

She'll smile again soon.

He'll make sure of it.

Down below in Marinette's room, Alya popped up, declaring, "Alright, I got some tea and croissants and I'm thinking maybe we can move downstairs and flop on the couch…"

Alya trailed when she reached the top of the loft, blinking at the empty bed, turning her honey eyes up to the trapdoor. "Marinette?" she called.

But there was no answer.

There was no Marinette in the bed at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir Night is determined.

Marinette clutched Sir Night as he tore off the roofs, easily racing around, carrying her about like she was nothing in his arms. With a nippy air biting at her side, Marinette pressed against the akuma's leather covered chest, shivering slightly. In her shirt pocket, she felt Tikki shift and push against her, just as equally wary about this.

Of the akumas that came after Marinette, none have successfully kept her close long enough for her to not transform.

Typically they left on their own or Chat was able to help her escape.

Only Sir Night wasn't going to leave her alone.

And so far, there was no Chat Noir in sight.

And he… he may not come, a small curious part of her whispered. A part Marinette didn't want to poke at. A part she was going to ignore for now despite how it pushed at the back of her mind. Whispers of little facts that were trying to dig to the forefront of her mind.

Of Adrien's akuma form looking similar to Chat.

Of Adrien called her Princess when he hasn't ever before.

That only Chat ever called her Princess.

She closed her eyes, pressing her face against his shoulder.

It was just coincidental.

Adrien was just being the sweetie that he always was.

And she really shouldn't wonder about it now.

For now, she needed to figure out a way to get away from Sir Night, transform into Ladybug and-

She gave a start when his grip tightened on her.

"Hold on Princess," he warned.

She did so, just in time for Sir Night to make a great leap.

There was a jostle as the hit the metal surface of the Eiffel Tower, and after seconds of rest, Sir Night was racing up the tower with great ease and speed, carrying her high up towards the top. He stopped at the highest level, gently setting her down and beaming as she drew away from him.

Marinette eyed the akuma oddly, then turned to glance out at Paris stretched before them.

Sir Night told her, "I always enjoy coming up here when I'm troubled. It's a nice spot to get away from the world."

Marinette cracked a small grin at that, her brow furrowed at Adrien statement of how he likes to come up here. Turning to the cityscape, she told him, "I usually like to go to Trocadero. Especially to get inspired."

Beside her the akuma gave a start, green eyes widening in alarm.

He quickly said, "We can head there if you'd like-"

"No, no," she reassured. "It's fine. It's pretty up here."

And ultimately private.

Private was ideal for Ladybug.

That is, if she could get away.

But Ladybug had to come soon, had to help Adrien, free him from the akuma.

Beside her, Sir Night relaxed with a sigh, coming to stand beside her, unconsciously leaning towards her as he looked out to Paris. "Breathtaking," he agreed.

Marinette, conscious of Adrien standing so close, shuffled away, crossing her arms and looking away.

Sir Night noticed, giving her a slight, hurt frown.

His eyes narrowed, resolute.

He was here to make it better.

That was Sir Night's purpose. That's why he accepted this.

To make Marinette feel better.

To fix their friendship.

To make it all better, to allow a knight to secure his princess' happiness.

That was his purpose.

 _"Ladybug and Chat Noir, Sir Night,"_ Hawkmoth whispered in his ear, and out of the corner of Sir Night's eye, he saw Marinette tense at the butterfly symbol glowing over his face. Sir Night grimaced.

"You're scaring her," Sir Night hissed.

 _"Ladybug and Chat Noir,"_ Hawkmoth repeated. _"They'll ruin your chances Sir Night! I need those earrings and ring! If you stop them now, you can make your princess happy! For as long as you desire, but Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you."_

"Adrien?" Marinette warily, leaning forward to eye his expression, ignoring the fact that he was an akuma right now.

His princess, ever brave was she.

He shook his head, his hair rustled, the blue scarf curling and shifting about behind him, smacking the ground, restless. The symbol flickered out and it was only Sir Night and Marinette once more. He turned to her, his smile reassuring. "I'm sorry about that," he apologized. "The impatient moth is making some angry noises. I'm sorry for scaring you."

Marinette frowned at him. She clarified, "I'm scared for you, Adrien."

He gave her a surprised blink, then looked away, frowning slightly.

This wasn't going well.

Not only was she still upset and hurt, now she was scared for him?

It was touching, but it wasn't what Sir Night wanted.

A princess shouldn't fear for her knight.

She should be reassured.

Feel secure.

With a frown, he went forward, hopping onto the railing and plopping down, the scarf shifting about behind him like a long tail, curling up thoughtfully.

Sir Night frowned at Paris, rolling over everything he knew about Marinette that could help make this better.

He gaze slid down to a street, perking when he saw a store below. Just the store he needed, one he knows will help make Marinette feel better!

Sir Night stood and pointed down, drawing Marinette's attention to him. "Let's go shopping!" Sir Night suggested. "Get you some fabrics! You can make something! You're always happiest when you're making something!"

Marinette blinked at him, brow furrowing slightly. She drew near and looked down to see a fabric shop she liked to visit time to time. "I don't have money," she revealed.

"I am rich," Sir Night boasted.

"I highly doubt you have money on you right now, Adrien."

Sir Night pursed his lips, pouting.

It was true, he didn't. And he wasn't up for stealing, and he had a feeling his Princess wouldn't approve of stealing.

So what could he do…

"Adrien?"

He turned, seeing her peer at him, a tired frown on her lips. "Can you take me home?" she asked.

He tensed, wincing as he peered down at her. He shook his head, his wild hair whipping about. She winced back. "Adrien-"

"You're just going to hide and sulk there," he said. "You're going to be sad."

"I am sad," she reminded.

Sir Night flinched.

Beside him, Marinette sighed. Giving him a cautious glance, she leaned over, feeling him jump slightly as she leaned on him. "Thank you for trying to help me feel better," she murmured, feeling him slump beside her. "But it's something you can't help me with."

He shook his head, resolute and insisting. "You're hurt and upset."

And he was the cause.

And his objective was to help her feel better, take her mind off of this and yet…

There was no change. She was still so sad. And hurt. And tired and…

What good was this opportunity if he had nothing to show for it? Nothing to change?

It couldn't be impossible, could it?

While Sir Night desperately tried to think of solutions to this, Marientte watched his face pinch, take in his stress at this.

She felt Tikki shift in her pocket, and turned her tired gaze down to the streets below.

She had to cleanse him, had to save him.

But she needed to get away from Sir Night first…

Her gaze settled on the fabric shop.

She reached over and set a hand on Sir Night's arm, jerking his gaze to her. She pointed down to it, offering, "I wouldn't mind making something."

Sir Night perked, a smile growing over his lips. "Then let's go!" Sir Night reached for her, only for Marinette to draw away, giving him a sheepish smile.

Marinette quickly explained, "I want you to surprise me! Grab some stuff you think I could work with."

Blinking at her, the akuma beamed. "Ok!" he proclaimed, "I'll surprise you! I'll get the perfect items!"

Conveniently forgetting the lack of money on him, or just not caring in his eagerness to make her happy, Sir Night leapt off the Eiffel Tower, dropping down to the streets below. Marinette backed away, making sure he didn't pop back up. That he wouldn't see her.

Tikki popped out, turning to Marinette. "You ready?" the kwami asked, peering at Marinette in concern.

Marinette nodded. "Let's save Adrien."

Tikki smiled and nodded. She voiced, "Ladybug may be just what he needs for this!"

"Spots on," came the low order, washing Marinette in a flash of pink.

Ladybug quickly sped off the tower, jumping down after Sir Night, catching sight of the dark knight just slipping into the fabric shop and no doubt giving the customers quite the scare.

Landing with a roll, she jumped up and rushed in, just in time to see the akuma sorting through random bits of fabric, trying to find what he liked, what he thinks Marinette would like, trying to think of what she could make with these. He ignored all the scared, cowering stares locked on him, focused on his task, to get just the right items.

He does recall that not everything could make everything, and that not all fabrics and colors should go together.

But wha-

"Put those down, nice and easy Sir Night."

Sir Night froze at the order.

He slowly turned, his heart skipping excited beats to see Ladybug there, peering at him, looking worn out yet ready. She waved him towards her, bidding with gentle, tired firmness, "Let's take this outside."

"Ladybug," Sir Night breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Sir Night.

He was not prepared for her to come so soon.

He had actually thought he would've succeeded his mission at least, that Marinette would be better and happier. Then he'd be ready to face Ladybug, for the most part.

And yet, here she was in all her scarlet, spotted splendor, gazing at him from the doorway. Sir Night frowned as he peered at her. Something was wrong with her. Her posture was slumped, her shoulders low, her eyes half lidded.

She looked exhausted.

He turned to her, frowning. "You don't look too good, Ladybug," he noted aloud, conscious of the connection to a certain villain. A villain that wanted her earrings, and here she was, no Chat Noir coming to her aide this time.

A temptation for Hawkmoth, one Sir Night didn't want to risk.

Ladybug in turn faltered as she gazed at him. She slumped with a sigh, confirming, "I am tired."

"You shouldn't be out and about when you're tired," Sir Night lectured, his tone soft.

She shook her head back at him, her smile fond and bittersweet. "You always have to be so kind, even as an akuma."

He only smiled slightly in turn, ignoring the glowing butterfly symbol on his face and Hawkmoth's excited murmur in his ear.

_"Yes, she trusts you. Get her Sir Night. Strike her when she leasts expect it!"_

Only he made no move too when Ladybug turned and slipped out of the fabric shop. He did as she trusted, following her outside, making the villain rage and snarl in his ears.

Still Sir Night made no aggressive move towards Ladybug. He only stopped beside her, looking up towards the Eiffel Tower, frowning.

"She's not up there anymore," Ladybug told him.

"You move quickly," he noted, the words _My Lady_ just at the tip of his tongue. Words he couldn't utter. He turned to her, asking, "Did you take her back home?"

Ladybug didn't answer, just frowning as she gazed up at the Eiffel Tower. Instead, she asked, "Can I have your akuma, Adrien?"

He moved to say yes, only to find himself pausing.

Maybe it was the akuma, maybe it was his personal wish; but he made no move to give her the akuma. Gently, he told her, "My objective isn't met."

"It's not an easy objective to meet," Ladybug returned.

Sir Night glanced to her, wondering if possibly Marinette told her of what was going on. Probably. Marinette and Ladybug were close. She was good at informing the superheroes what was going on, keeping them in the loop.

Sir Night pushed, "It can't be impossible Ladybug. I have to help her feel better."

"You can't," Ladybug stated.

"Ladybug-"

"Adrien."

He turned to her, grimacing.

Ladybug peered back, calm and frowning. Gentle, yet firm, she pointed out, "You don't return her feelings, of course she's going to be sad about that."

"But she's-"

"Will be fine," Ladybug sighed, looking away. "It, it just takes time." How much, she would like to know as well. But she doesn't. She just knows that sometime the hurt will fade and get better. It will just take time, something both she and Adrien will have to accept.

They'll get past, she knows they will.

It just takes time.

But at Sir Night's frown, it looked like that was something he didn't want to accept or acknowledge.

Ladybug gave a start when he pulled out a sword, pointing it to her warningly, forcing her back from that point. "Sorry Ladybug, I know you mean well and you're here to help but…" His stance faltered, a grimace on his lips. He shook his head, straightening out, resolute. "I hurt her. I have to help her feel better. She's my friend."

"A friend who's worried for you," Ladybug said, warily drawing away from that sword's point. She kept her gaze on Sir Night, determined and resolute despite her exhaustion.

Sir Night faltered for a moment, then shook his head. "I'm ok," he stated.

'You're not Adrien," Ladybug stated.

The scarf rose up, giving an angry lash coming out of it.

Sir Night tightened his grip on his sword, looking ready to charge and slash, only to falter, gazing to Ladybug. His love. His light.

He couldn't fight her.

But he wasn't willing to just give up either.

He lowered his sword and Ladybug relaxed. She tensed again, surprised when he whipped around and tore off to the Dupain-Chengs. Swearing, Ladybug pursued.

Sir Night arrived first, dropping into the room and startling Alya, who was trying to call Marinette from where she stood on the lower section, wondering where her friend disappeared too.

Alya stared at the akuma, eyes wide, her cell in hand still chiming as it tried to reach Marinette.

Green eyes stared back down at her, then sharply looked around the room, grimacing when he didn't see who he wanted to see.

Ladybug landed on the balcony, gazing down and warningly calling out, "Sir Night."

"Where is she Ladybug?" Sir Night asked aloud, not turning to her, still searching around the room, like Marinette may be hiding there. She had to be here. Unless Ladybug put her someplace else.

"M-Marinette?" Alya asked, backing away slightly, eyes locked on the akuma in the room, hunched up on Marinette's bed. She shakily demanded, "Why, why do you want Marinette?" Her gaze flickered past him to the trapdoor. "Where is she?!"

"Ask Ladybug," Sir Night huffed, rising up and turning to the trapdoor, glaring at Ladybug.

She peered down at him, unintimidated. She spared a fast glance at Alya, who peered back at her, wide eyed and concerned.

Ladybug turned and tore off, missing the frustrated noise Sir Night made. He pursued, shouting, "Where is my friend, Ladybug?!"

She offered no answer, racing away, pushing forward, keeping ahead of him.

With an angry swish of his scarf, Sir Night sped up, hand twitching towards the sword at his side. He jerked his hand away and kept pursuing.

Ladybug can be reasonable.

He won't have to—

He whipped out his sword, blocking a yo-yo that came flying at him.

"Good reflexes," Ladybug called out in a teasing tone.

He gave her a dry look, his scarf still twitching. His expression shifting to something more serious, he drew near, calling out once more, "Ladybug, where's Marinette?"

"You can see her after you give me your akuma, Adrien."

Frustrated with Ladybug, with Marinette seemingly lost to him, and that Ladybug won't reveal anything to him; he went with the feeling, bringing his sword back for swing. Ladybug jumped over him, and he knew instinctively she was aiming to dive away, use the momentum for speed, put space between them.

His long scarf rose up, making her squeak in surprise as it slammed into her, toppling her to the ground and wrapping around her.

Ladybug struggled, and the scarf returned it, keeping her under wraps, keeping her from escaping him.

Sir Night loomed over her, Hawkmoth shouting in his ear. _"Yes! Her miraculous Sir Night! Get it, now!"_

"Marinette Ladybug, else I'll take the earrings," Sir Night warned.

She gave him a glare. "You'll have to take them first," she told him.

 _"Do it!"_ Hawkmoth cried.

Sir Night faltered. Then gave her a glare. Curse his Lady! She knows him too well! Not that Hawkmoth did.

_"THE MIRACULOUS SIR NIGHT!"_

"Oh shut up," Sir Night muttered.

He tensed at a flash of pain going through him, Hawkmoth snarling out, ending it was a venomous sneer, _"Don't get arrogaunt, boy, I can take your powers away and then you'll never be able to help your princess."_

Sir Night gritted teeth, squinting out to see an infuriated look cross Ladybug's features. And noticed that she had brought out her yo-yo.

Oh no.

Hawkmoth's hold broke as she threw her weapon into the air, summoning, "Lucky Charm!"

Sir Night dove forward, reaching to grab her charm, but he he moved too late as a large red and black spotted rock came down towards Ladybug. Both alarmed, the scarf freed Ladybug and she rolled away, just as that rock hit his scarf.

After a moment of relief, Sir Night tensed and realized that he was stuck. He tried to pull his scarf out, the end flailing around, trying to get free. But the rock was too heavy. And with Sir Night stuck, his ever cunning Ladybug took her chance.

The sword was taken from his side, the akuma useless to do anything to stop her as she fled away with her prize.

"No!" he cried desperate as Ladybug started to move to break it. "Ladybug! Please! No! I, I have to help her! Ladybug don't!"

She faltered, turning to him.

He peered back, wide eyed, desperate, and hopeful.

In his ear, Hawkmoth was snarling about his stupidity, his uselessness. Sir Night didn't listen, his gaze locked on Ladybug, pleading. He had to help her. He won't harm anyone, he won't go after Ladybug, he just wanted to help Marinette. Have a real chance too.

Ladybug shook her head, her tired gaze resolute. "I'm sorry Sir Night," she offered, and slammed the sword over her knee, breaking it.

His butterfly came out, frantic to escape.

A useless effort as Ladybug easily caught it and released it, wishing it safe travels, her tone more gentle than usual.

He fell to his knees as he felt the world shift and roll around him, the magic on him fading away. He was barely aware of her light touch, resting her warm hand on his shoulder. "I'll get better," he faintly heard her say, though whether that was Marinette or Ladybug, he didn't know. He faintly heard the command of _"Miraculous Ladybug!"_ and the darkness washed over him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A step towards getting better.

Adrien jerked, stumbling back on his rear, blinking wildly as he looked around. "What the…?" He, he was by the Eiffel Tower. When did he get by the Eiffel Tower? Last he remembered he was at school?

"Adrien?"

He gave a start, his heart skipping nervous beats.

Slowly, he turned, looking up to see _Ladybug_ looming over him, gazing down at him, looking very tired and relieved. Adrien turned to her, alarmed. What was wrong with his Lady? Why did she look so tired? What was wrong? Who hurt her? What happened?

She crouched down, gazing at him with a softy, shaky smile. "You, you doing ok?" she asked tilting her head about.

"I, I'm perfectly fine!" he quickly reassured, hands twitching to reach for her. But ke kept them to his side, conscious to be respectful of boundaries. "You, you ok?" Adrien asked, looking her over, _My Lady_ on the tip of his tongue.

"I," she started, faltering before him. Then she shook her head and gave him a wary smile. "I'm ok." She didn't sound ok. "But, you're not." She looked down to the ground, frowning as she mulled something over. Then she looked up and gave him a weak, shaky smile. "You, you want to see Marinette?"

Adrien gave a start, his heart skipping nervous beats.

"M-Marinette?" he asked timidly.

Ladybug nodded. "Do you… do you want to see her?" she asked again.

Adrien gulped, feeling nauseous and nervous. "Yes," he breathed. "Ye-yes, please. Let, let me see her."

He jumped when Ladybug set her hand on his.

For a moment, they sat still, her hand rest on his, Adrien's heart pounding as he gazed at her, watching her peer down at their hands, her red gloves laid over his. She closed bluebell eyes, breathed in, then released. Her eyes, as light as the sky, turned to him and she gave him a small, encouraging smile. She rose up, pulling him along.

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "Wait here," she murmured, "she, she'll be a minute."

Adrien gave a silent nod, wide eyed as he stared at her.

Ladybug slowly withdrew, and wandered away, disappearing into an alley.

Adrien stood, stiff and still, gulping as he waited. His collar felt too tight, he felt queasy with nerves, his breath short.

He was about to see her again.

He was going to see Marinette again.

See her right after…

He still didn't quite know what happened.

One minute he was at the school, the next he was here with Ladybug and apparently Marinette was here too instead of at home...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Adrien looked over, seeing his saber lying close by, on the ground.

He was, he had been...

He rubbed his neck, even more uncomfortable and guilty than before.

He must have been akumatized. He must have done something to Marinette, must've fought his Ladybug and—

Adrien jerked when he saw movement, seeing Marinette slowly come out into view, slowly come near him. She was all hunched up, all small and nervous. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and was a tangled mess. And the loose pajamas she wore weren't fit to be out and about like this.

And yet, there was before him, eyeing him nervously, and yet, tired.

A lot like Ladybug.

Adrien slumped, his heart going out to both, yearning to reach out and help them both. Only there was only one that stood before him. One he possibly hurt as an akuma, for sure hurt as Adrien. He looked past her, hoping to see his Lady, hoping that she could help him with this.

Ladybug nowhere to be seen.

Marinette came a little closer, her eyes set to the ground, her form still so small and it felt so wrong; Adrien should never see her like this.

And yet he was.

And it was making his insides twist.

"Marinette," he breathed, making her stop.

She spared him a fast glance up, then looked away, her cheeks red, biting her lip as her body shuddered. Adrien quickly drew near, his hands hovering close, ready to reach for her. But he hesitated, unsure of just what he had done as an akuma. What he should do.

With a shaky breath, she greeted in a soft voice, "Hey."

She took another step and asked, peeking up at him, "You, you ok Ad-Adrien?"

She was upset and hurt and had to face him as an akuma and she was asking if he was ok.

Always a giver, watching out for others.

Adrien didn't resist pulling her into a hug, giving into his instinct and holding her close. For a moment, she was stiff in his arms, frozen with surprise. Then she relaxed, leaning heavily into his embrace, her body quivering, snorts and gasps bubbling out of her as she tried to keep the dam from bursting.

Adrien pulled her closer, nuzzling her. He whispered shakily into her hair, "I'm sorry. I, I'm so sorry."

The dam broke.

With a heaving gasp, she broke down in his arms, her body falling heavily on him, her arms blindly wrapping around his torso, unintelligible words babbling from her.

Adrien just held her, his own eyes aching with an uncomfortable sting, slowly rocking them back and forth, letting this moment sit with them, letting it settle, let all this pour out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, unsure if she could hear him past her sobs. "I really am."

He truly was.

* * *

They were exhausted their way back.

Marinette clutched his white jacket he leant her, and he held tight to his fencing sword, his mind a heavy mull, trying to grasp some memory of what had happened.

He almost didn't believe that he had been akumatized.

He was Chat Noir.

The hero.

One of two.

He had thought that came with an immunity but… Hawkmoth got to him, when he was upset and wanting to make up with his friend.

They weren't safe like they thought.

And a small, scared part of him was left wondering, what would he do if Ladybug ever got akumatized?

He hurriedly pushed those thoughts back.

There was a now to focus on.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you," Adrien murmured.

"It's ok," Marinette replied, her gaze half lidded, unseeing.

Adrien was sure she barely heard him. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "No, not really," he said. When Marinette didn't respond, he spared her a wary glance.

Her gaze was still to the ground, just moving in a trance.

Adrien drew near and bounced his shoulder to her, snapping her out of her trance. She jerked, looking up at him, wide eyed and surprised.

He gave her a shy smile. "We ok?" he asked, nervous, hopeful.

Blinking, she gave him a smile back, still shaky and weak, but it was a smile, it was there, and it sent a warmth through him. "We will be," Marinette reassured. "I know we will. Just…"

"Need to get past this," he finished with a sigh.

"It doesn't go away after a day," she confirmed with a sigh. Then, shyly, she reached out, her fingers lightly touching his knuckles. He moved his hand, interlacing their fingers. "We are friends, Adrien," she confirmed, her voice firm and resolute. "We always will be, I'm sure. I just… I will need a little time."

He nodded, solemn.

She gave his hand a squeeze and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better."

He cracked a grin, a weak laugh running through him. "Always Marinette," he promised, slowing as the school came into view, desiring to be with her a little longer.

Only it was not so as there was a distant shout.

"MARINETTE!"

They looked ahead, seeing Alya racing towards them, her hair an equal mess, her clothes all ruffled up, cell clutched in her hand.

Reluctantly, Adrien let Marinette go, allowing Alya to step in, hands clutching Marinette's cheeks, looking her over. "You ok?!" Alya demanded.

"Fine," Marinette reassured with a smile. "We're both fine."

"Thank goodness," Alya breathed, pulling Marinette into a hug. Then she withdrew and gave Adrien a smack.

"Ow!" he whined, surprised.

She scolded, "What were you thinking coming in and kidnapping her?!"

"I wasn't!" he defended, "I was under akuma influence! And I wanted to help!"

"Idiot," Alya muttered with no real bite. Then she turned and tugged Marinette along, bidding, "Come on girl, let's get you some tea and back home. Your parents are worried sick." Alya talked on as she dragged Marinette home. The dark haired girl turned and waved Adrien goodbye, mouthing, "See you later" to him.

He sighed as he stared after them, then turned and slipped back into the school. He put his foil away and went to his locker, unsurprised to come by just in time to be greeted by a burping Plagg.

"Adrien!" he cried, rising up and stretching his arms out to Adrien.

Adrien raised a brow down at the kwami. "I get akumatized and you eat away at your Camembert," Adrien murmured dryly.

"Stress eating!" Plagg defended. "Plus you disappeared on me! What's a poor, hungry, worried kwami to do?"

Adrien sighed, running a hand over his face.

"So, how did it go?" Plagg asked.

"I don't remember," Adrien answered.

"Not too surprised," Plagg declared.

"Me and Marinette are still friends."

"No surprise."

"She wants time…"

"And I remember telling that to you before," Plagg hummed.

Adrien leaned against the locker, frowning. "This is a mess," he murmured.

"Oh I can confirm how messy life can be," Plagg declared. "Just enjoy and roll with what you can. It will always get better, you just have to make it there."

Adrien hummed. "You actually sound wise."

"I am wise," Plagg confirmed, "you just won't listen."

Adrien raised a brow at the kwami, then shook off the declaration. Who knows with Plagg. It can be hard to believe him sometimes. Instead he gathered up his stuff and messaged the Gorilla, alerting him that he wanted to retire home, too exhausted to stay the rest of the day.

Plagg zipped up and settled on Adrien neck, small purrs coming off his body.

Adrien relished the sensation the whole way home.

And when his cell lit up, Adrien smiled, relieved and optimistic at the message Marinette sent him.

_'I'll see you tomorrow, Adrien.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to say that there are no plans to continue Devoted, no interest for a sequel or any sort of continuation. This I deem done. It was just meant to be a real short akuma fic, a different take on akumization caused through a rejection. Something I haven't seen anyone else do.


End file.
